


Red Stringed Destinies

by lazura234



Series: I Did Not Ask To Be Thrown Into This [3]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel), Sengoku Night Blood, 戦刻ナイトブラッド | Sengoku Night Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, Reverse Harem, Senbura, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: Ever since the vampire and werwolf races agreed to live in peace among certain areas of the world. There were some people who weren't even aware of their existence. One of them, being me.My name is Nozomi, and let's just say...that picking up an injured dog that turns out to be the most popular guy from your college communications class is....well yeah.This is only the beginning.A Modern AU (nobody asked for) to the Senbura Drabble fic I made.(A/N): I may be creating a unique mc for each clan. Current MCs made are the ones listed on Main Pairings. Takeda's MC already has concept but no name so far. Oda and Uesugi's MCs have yet to be made.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Night Blood or Collar X Malice. Only my ocs. Any videos or pictures used belong to the creators who made them.

_Do you believe in the story of the Red String of Fate?_

_In ancient times, there was a saying that the god of matchmaking would tie an invisible red string to those destined to meet one another._

_Two people connected by a single red thread tied around their pinkies._

_Destined Lovers._

_No matter what place, time, or situation they're placed in._

_Even if they forget each other or grow apart._

_The string may get tangled._

_Stretch as far as the god of matchmaking dictates it._

_But there was one thing the string can't do._

[It will never break.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6oWEajePE4)


	2. Night of the Summer Festival (1)

I faintly recall pieces of what happened that night, but I knew I was excited.

Why?

It was my first time going to the [summer festival](https://soundcloud.com/hey_snowfairy/akakakushi-akiko-shikata-akaya-akashiya-ayakashino) together with my mother and father.

At that time, my parents were always busy. My mother worked hard as a policewoman whereas my father was an investigator. It was mere luck to have them together for one night.

I was truly happy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I ran out of my room together with my mother. I did a small spin to show my father what I was wearing. "Look at what mommy put on me!"

I was really excited. I finally got to wear the pretty yukata my grandmother gave me. It was decorated with a pretty red cherry blossom pattern on a pink yukata. I always wanted to wear it for the summer festival.

"You look good." I smiled as my father patted my head. "But so does mommy!"

My mother also wore one, except it was blue and had red goldfish decorated on it. "Right." Father smiled as mother got the items we needed.

We were visiting a shrine close by, the lights of lanterns and stalls made it seem like a big party in the middle of the night.

Even though, father said not to stay too far away. I ended up losing the water balloon I won together with mother after bumping into someone.

"Ah!" My eyes widened as I watched the water balloon fall. I could feel my legs move as fast they can to try to run after the tumbling item. The clacking of my wooden getas sounded against the stone pavement of the shrine grounds as I ran after the item.

"Come back!" I didn't want to lose it.

It was my first prize from a summer festival. Running after the water balloon, it didn't make a single stop until it reached a rock. "Gotcha!"

I cheerfully smiled in happiness as I placed the rubber band of the water balloon around my wrist. I was going to leave, until I heard a low growl from not too far.

Slowly peeking from behind the rock, I spotted two animals in the distance. "Dogs?"

At that time, I wasn't familiar with dog breeds. But later on, I learned what kind of dogs I saw that night.

The dog bearing pure white fur...was a Siberian Husky while the brown furred dog bearing a black tail and ears was a German Shepherd.

The German Shepherd growled at the Siberian Husky. As if asking for a fight from the other dog. The Siberian Husky stayed still, but made no movement.

It was like seeing two rivals making an epic stare down.

The two animals stood their ground for a few minutes, until they pounced at the other.

The growls sounded almost scary as both dogs bit on each other's bodies. I recall flinching in fear of seeing how rough they fought.

But at that time, a lot of the people around me would call this as a form of how dogs get along.

However I couldn't see it in the dogs fighting in the distance.

The sound of their growl to the way they bit against the other.

It was scary.

"Why are they fighting?" I questioned.

But there was no one there to answer me.

I always thought dogs at that time were friends. Due to how adults always mentioned that fights between dogs aren't serious and considered to be playful.

But the fight before me...it looked serious.

So why are they fighting?

I didn't know much back then.

What those dogs were...their true identities...why they were near the shrine on the night of the summer festival...it was a mess of questions after questions.

However, I can clearly remember the gleam of red eyes showing up while I watched the both of them.

I thought it was a person, until it made a scary noise. That didn't sound like a person at all.

Fear struck through me, and I ended up shrieking in shock of seeing a scary monster.

I found myself dropping to the floor and covering my ears as I saw the scary monster moving at high speed.

As the sound of something rushing through the grassy area made it's way toward my hiding spot.

I was too scared to look up. I kept my gaze low, because I thought the monster wouldn't notice me.

' _Something was going to get me_.' I was sure I had that line repeated again and again in my head. I wanted to go back to my mother and father. ' _Help_!'

But...

All I remember was hearing the sound of a dog's howl.

I only glanced for a brief moment.

The full moon that illuminated light casted a shadow.

Making it hard to see, but there was a dog.

The animal made a great jump onto the monster from behind.

I heard a shriek from the monster. I closed my eyes thinking it was going to get me.

However no hit or touch landed on me.

I reopened my eyes. Hoping the monster was gone.

But instead of a monster. I found two teenaged boys in yukatas standing there. One had messy short red hair while the other had pale long blue hair.

But one thing stood out.

The dogs I saw earlier. They were nowhere to be found. I was sure it was one of the dogs that jumped the monster for a brief moment.

Yet neither of them were there.

Soon those two boys sent their gaze over to me.

I flinched.

Scared, thinking if they were like the monster with red eyes.

I went back to crouching behind the rock.

I hugged my legs and closed my eyes.

Hoping that this was all a bad dream and that I will wake up in bed saying I had nightmare to my parents.

However...

"What's wrong?" A kind voice sounded from above me. It wasn't like the monster's voice from earlier.

It was actual words.

I open my eyes to find the red headed boy staring back at me with a smile.

"Are you lost?" Opening both of my eyes, I take a good look at him.

He had green eyes that showed a feeling of kindness. The tone he used wasn't loud, but careful.

As if he knew I was scared from what I just experienced.

I gave him a silent nod.

Unsure of what to say.

The red head held a hand out. "Can you stand?"

I nodded again.

I removed my hands from my ears, then reached out to take his hand.

The boy helped pull me up from the ground.

"There you go." He patted the top of my head. But before he could continue talking, the boy said. "Could you wait a minute?"

He glanced over to the lone boy standing not too far, but keeping his distance. "Hey, Kenshin. Why don't you help?"

"I'm fine. Children don't like my face." The other boy stated while crossing his arms.

"You..." He sighed before kneeling to my level. "Don't worry. Big brother Shingen will take you back."

"Shin...gen?" I mumbled his name. That was the boy's name.

He kindly took me back to the festival, where mother and father were at.

But there was something bothering me, so I asked Shingen while holding onto his hand.

"Um?"

"Hm? Is there something wrong?"

"Shingen...san" It felt weird to call him big brother since he's not related to me. "...Did you see any dogs there?"

"Dogs?"

I hummed a yes.

"There were two big dogs that were there with me." I tried to recall what they looked like. "A big white dog and a big brown dog with black ears as well as a tail to match."

"They're safe, right?" I had to know. I think one of them saved me from getting attacked by the monster. But I don't know if they're okay of not.

His gaze softened the moment he saw my worried face. "They're fine. In fact, they were the ones that brought Kenshin and I over."

"Was it because one of them howled?" It was pretty loud.

"Yeah, and thanks to them we found you."

But I frowned. "I wish I got to thank them though."

"Maybe some day you'll get to see then again."

"Will I?" He nodded.

After heading back to the festival, I saw my parents with worried expressions on their faces.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I muttered to myself. Shingen soon focused his gaze on the couple I was staring at. "Are they your parents?"

I nodded.

"Then, let's get you to them." Shingen soon reminded me. "Hold on tight, there's a lot of people here."

"Okay." I held onto Shingen's hand tightly as he guided me through the crowd of people walking around the shrine.

By the time we got closer to my parents, I could hear my mother sounding rather sad.

"I don't want to lose our only daughter Aiji." She was expressing her worry to father. "Who knows what could happen if someone finds Nozomi."

"Don't worry. We'll find her soon, just rest right now." Father reassured my mother. "Your foot's hurting because of the geta sandals isn't it?"

"They are, but Nozomi-"

"Mommy! Daddy!" I called out to them.

My parent's eyes widened, as they focused their attention to me.

"Nozomi!"

Worried and anger was shown on their faces as I got closer to them.

"Don't do that again." Father reminded me after I explained why I disappeared. Shingen covered the rest of what happened after I was found by him and Kenshin. He even introduced himself to my parents that way they wouldn't seem cautious. Apparently he was related to one of the people that help out at this shrine.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. I didn't mean to make mother and father worried.

"As long as you understand. Don't leave our side this time, okay?" I nodded at mother.

"Yes."

"Now, tell Takeda-kun thank you okay?"

Takeda was Shingen's family name.

I turn over to the red headed boy and gave a small bow. "Thank you for helping me."

"No, I'm just glad you're back with your family." Shingen soon kneeled to my level. "Remember don't go into the shrine's forest alone again. You wouldn't want your parents to worry again."

"Okay."

"Good." Soon he took something out from his sleeve. "Then...can you hold your hand out for me again?"

"For what?"

"A surprise." He continued his words as I slowly held out my right hand. "You said this was your first time visiting the summer festival at this shrine, right?"

"Yes." Before we made it back to the festival grounds, Shingen asked if my yukata was new. I told him yes. I explained that I was visiting this shrine for the first time with my parents for the summer festival.

Sadly I didn't get to do much or see what other things were at the shrine since I ran after my water balloon.

"Then...you can have this." He dropped a small red sachet into my hands. There was a tiny golden bell tied onto the string that kept the sachet bound. It looked really pretty.

"This?" I brought the sachet closer to me. It almost resembled a pillow, but there was a faint familiar flowery smell. "It smells like cherry blossoms."

Shingen grinned. "It's a special protection charm made here at this shrine."

"A protection charm?" I stared at Shingen, wearing puzzled look on my face.

"It's purpose is to keep the bearer from getting hurt by something they can't face on their own. If you feel like you're scared and alone, just make a wish to this small charm."

"A wish?"

He nodded. "A wish."

I smiled at Shingen. "Thank you."

I held the small charm in my hand.

It was the first gift I've ever received from a boy. 

I treasured it for the longest time. It was like a little secret only Shingen and I knew.

But after that festival, I never got to visit the shrine again because my parents were moving to a bigger house in Shinjuku.

It was sad, because I never got to see Shingen or the other boy named Kenshin again.

I wanted to see them, but I had no way of finding them.

So each and every night. I make a wish to the charm.

Instead of asking for protection, I wished to meet Shingen and Kenshin again.

But that wish wouldn't granted until years later.


	3. Night of the Summer Festival (2)

"To think on the night of the summer festival...you would dare show your face around my territory, Kenshin." There was a low growl of anger coming from me.

My sworn rival, Uesugi Kenshin stood before me.

"Shingen." Kenshin kept a pointed gaze, "I see you haven't changed one bit."

On the first night of the summer festival, the full moon shined on us both. Our once human forms changed from where we stood.

I reopened my eyes and growled in my other form. "This time I'm going to get you Kenshin!"

"I wouldn't have any other way!"

For many years, the **[Geggazoku]** or the warriors of the **[Moon Fang Tribe]** have lived in this world. Protecting the people of Japan for several years from the horrendous monsters known as **[Yakuma]**. Yakuma are beings of chaos that emerged from the darkness just for the sake of feeding off the negative energy birthed by humans.

As a descendant of one of the leaders of the Moon Fang Tribe, I fight to protect the people of my area.

My name is Takeda Shingen. Next in line general to the [Takeda Clan](https://youtu.be/5ZirtdhmkR8). The one I was facing against is Uesugi Kenshin. The next in line general to the Uesugi Clan, the oldest and biggest group out of all of the werewolf clans.

He's been my rival since the day we first met. I refuse to lose against him.

But on that fated night, I didn't just fight against Kenshin. A Yakuma appeared on our battlegrounds, which should've been impossible until Kenshin saw a little girl from the distance.

A lone human girl shrieked in fear as the Yakuma sped past us.

' _Shit_!' I cursed in my mind, the medicine's effect isn't lasting. I could feel the blood in my throat starting to climb it's way out of my mouth despite being in my wolf form. ' _Let me make it on time_!'

‘ _I promised to protect my people, if I can't make it_...!’

I wasn't fast enough, but the next thing that happened. A loud howl sounded from Kenshin.

The Siberian Husky form he took almost resembled an actual wolf. As Kenshin charged past me, the Yakuma was ready to aim a hit against the girl.

Luckily, Kenshin took a giant leap and attacked the Yakuma mercilessly using his claws.

"Don't just stand there, Shingen! Attack!" Kenshin's words managed to snap me out of my daze.

"Right!" The both of us attacked the Yakuma countlessly, until it disintegrated into puffs of black smoke.

By the time we finished, our wolf forms didn't last longer. We ended up returning to our human form. We couldn't finish our fight due to the girl.

Even though Kenshin was the one that saved her, he refused to help the little girl.

I still can't believe he isn't good with children when he already has a nephew.

After taking the girl back to her parents, I returned to the forest area of the shrine to find Masanobu waiting for me.

"Shingen-sama." The blonde haired boy bowed, "We've taken out the remaining Yakuma in this area."

"Kenshin's clansmen?" I'm surprised nobody else was with Masanobu.

"They left as soon as Uesugi Kenshin returned."

"The others?"

"Nobuharu is chasing off the remaining Yakuma around the shrine."

"Masatoyo?"

Then a small voice sounded from behind me. "Um...Shingen-sama, I'm here."

I jumped in surprise. "Wah! How long have you've been standing there, Masatoyo?!"

"The whole time...actually I was by your side trying to get your attention, but you were too focused on fighting Kenshin and returning a girl to her family."

‘ _He's been there the whole time?_!’

I sweated nervously.

‘ _What else did he see while I didn’t notice his presence_?!’

"A girl?" Masanobu's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't think Shingen-sama could have a way with words to girls."

"Did you managed to sweep her off her feet, Shingen-sama?" I reddened the minute Masamobu started listing off stuff I didn’t do to the little girl.

"No!" I grimaced at Masanobu's teasing voice. "Besides the girl was around Masakage's age and she almost got involved in a Yakuma attack."

"Involved?" Masanobu noted what I had just said. “She didn’t see you change into your wolf form, did she?”

I shook my head. “She hasn’t.”

Now that I think about it, the little girl...Nozomi...sounded worried about Kenshin’s and my wolf form.

“I wanted to thank them.” I remember her telling me.

It would’ve been hard to explain to a child like her that one of the dogs she was talking about...was actually standing right beside her.

But the true person who saved her wasn’t me.

It was Kenshin.

Even though I took care of everything that happened after the incident. I can’t accept taking all of the glory when he was the one that saved her.

“Well, until the pact with the humans has been made. We can’t show our other forms to humans. We can’t ignore the rule heeded to the people of the Moon Fang Tribe, otherwise all of that hard work of getting that pact will be for naught.” Masanobu pointed out. “You’re rather lucky the girl didn’t notice.”

“I know, but dogs? Did I really needed to be called a dog by a little girl for that?” We were werewolves for pete’s sake!

“We can’t help it. This was the form given to us due to the blood passed down in our veins.” But still Masanobu. The last thing I wanted to be called was a dog. There’s nothing dog-like about me.

“Speaking of blood.” Masatoyo recalled, before reminding me. “Be careful this time Shingen-sama. I noticed that you were about to spit up blood again during the fight against Kenshin.”

“I know.” I crossed my arms.

I may be the successor of the Takeda line, but this was where Kenshin and I are different. Unlike Kenshin, I have an incurable sickness that can only be stopped by special medicine passed down in the Takeda Clan apocatherapy.

But...the medicine was too bitter!

Every time I have to take it, I have to suffer ingesting the bitter tasting medicine!

If only Masanobu added something to it. Just to make it taste different.

“Should we start heading back? Masakage must be really bummed out on the fact that he couldn’t join Nobuharu on today’s Yakuma hunt.” Masanobu suggested.

I nodded.

As the three of us head back, Masatoyo asked me. “Shingen-sama.”

“Hm?”

“Was it really alright to give the girl your potpourri bag?” Ah that.

The little charm bag I gave to Nozomi was a specialty made in my clan. It was how the Takeda Clan made money to assimilate with the humans.

The charm I handed to Nozomi was one of my best and the hardest creation I made.

A scented charm bag bearing cherry blossom petals and a tiny infusion of vanilla oil. But they’re rather hard to recreate due to how much of dry ingredients used in combination to the scented oils we had. However the one given to Nozomi was one of my masterpiece.

It was supposed to be sold at the festival, but for just this once. I’ll hand it to someone who actually needs the protection charm.

“It’s fine.”

That girl was probably scared after seeing the Yakuma run after her. She was going to need it more than I do.

I never saw the girl after that festival.

As the years flew by, I began to wonder what that little girl was doing. All I hope was that she’d be safe even if I didn’t see her again.

“Ah...excuse me?” That was until I met her again, years later. “Do you have any dry cherry blossom petals?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): It was said on Shingen's translated character profile that his specialty was making scented bags. In my brain it went like this...Scented bags = Potpourri bags.


	4. Not Narumi! (3)

"Mommy." Today was my first day of primary school. My mother was fixing my uniform to make sure they're not wrinkled. "Will I be able to make friends?"

"You'll do fine, Nozomi." My mother reassured me. "Just remember to talk about what you like to do, and don't forget the other person's name."

"Okay." I nodded, still feeling nervous.

Besides my cousin, Yuzuki. I didn't have that many friends around my age.

Did Shingen and Kenshin count as friends?

I wasn't sure. I haven't seen them in awhile, but I still keep making a wish every night to see them again.

"If daddy and I are not there, Uncle Okazaki will be there. Do you remember how he looks like?"

I nodded.

He was the silly white haired uncle that always visited our house just for food. Not only that, he really doted on me. To the point of climbing up the second floor of our house just to see if I was okay whenever I got sick.

Father would always get mad whenever he'd return home to see Okazaki in the house.

But he always called me chibi neko-san ( _mini cat_ ). Mother told me to ignore it, but I later found out from Uncle Okazaki that he used to call my mother neko-san ( _cat_ ) as a nickname back when she first met my father.

"Uncle Okazaki promised to bring me interesting flavored snacks the next time he visits!"

He also had this weird habit of giving others strangely flavored food. I remember this one time he gave me meat flavored ice cream.

I made the weirdest expression the day Uncle Okazaki gave me that.

"Ah...him and his weird knack for finding the oddest snacks." Mother sighed, thinking back to the times she'd received the very same snacks. Taking a quick glance at the clock, mother then reminded me one last time. "Don't be afraid of talking to others okay?"

"Mhm!"

It wasn't until after I said goodbye to my mother, that I started losing confidence in myself. As I gaze from left to right. There were already girls and boys befriending so quickly.

' _Uwah_...' I felt troubled. ' _How will I make friends now_?'

As I take careful steps to see if I could see someone that seemed easy to talk to, my eyes soon landed on a boy wearing a bored look on his face. He was wearing the school assigned

' _Should I try_?' I asked myself.

I shake my head. ' _No, I should try_!'

I promised my mother that I would make friends. I take a deep breath and tried to recall what my mother told me.

' _Talk about what I like and don't forget the other person's name_.'

I slowly made my way over to the boy making a bored expression. He had pale blue hair and green eyes except they were darker than my own.

"Um, excuse me." I managed to call out to the boy. He sent me a side glance. "What?"

"Er..." Okay, don't panic. Say his name right and you'll be able to talk to him.

Or so I thought. It was rather hard to read his name. I wonder if the one I'm hearing in my head was his name.

"Could you play with me, Narumi-kun?"

"Hah?!" There was a look of anger flashing in his eyes. He stood up to send a glare at me. "My name isn't Naurmi!"

"Eh?" Unfortunately I misread his name.

"It's Shi-ge-za-ne!" He heavily pointed out his name tag. "This says Date Shigezane!"

"Oh...sorry!"

He clicked his tongue. "Tch. I don't have time for this."

"Ah wait!" He abruptly got up from his seat and left with his hands in his pockets.

...Ah...I made him mad.

' _Mommy, I think I'm a horrible person_.' I can't even manage to ask what he liked to do or say his name right.

By the time it reached the end of class, I was already down in the dumps.

I sighed, while sitting on the swing.

' _If mommy and daddy weren't here, that means Uncle Okazaki would be arriving any minute_.'

As I swing slowly, I heard someone taking a seat on the other. I was too focused on what I should say to my mother.

"Hey."

Uncle Okazaki is going to ask me.

"Hey."

He'll be disappointed to know that I wasn't able to make many friends.

"Hey!" Finally I heard someone yelling at me. Startled by the sudden sound of the voice, I blinked in surprise of seeing who was swinging beside me.

"Shigezane-kun?" There sitting on the swing on my right. The boy was wearing a blank expression. It was rather hard to tell due to the blinding sun.

"Why're you alone?"

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be hanging out with girls or something?"

"...I don't really like playing with dolls." I didn't hate them. It's just they're not really fun to play with. 

"Oh, then what do you like to play?"

"Video games."

His eyes widened the minute I said that. "Video games? You?"

"What? You think I can't!?" Well that was rude! "I bet you can't beat me on Pokemon Platinum!"

"What was that?!" The both of us were practically shooting electricity at each other.

At this point, we looked like we were at each other's throats.

"Next week, Friday after school. Bring your Nintendo DS! I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" I pointed at him.

There's no way I'm going to let him get away with thinking that girls can't play video games!

"Oh yeah, you and what army?!"

"My army of cute pokemon!" I won't let him beat me!

"Chibi neko-san!" Snapping out of my determined state, I find Okazaki standing by the gate. Waving an arm to show where he was standing at.

I waved back, but before I left the area I sent one last look at Shigezane.

"If I win, then become my friend!"

"And if I win?" The boy crossed his arms.

"Then I won't bother you anymore."

He smirked. "Then be prepared."

* * *

  ** _Later that afternoon_**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Okazaki?" Yanagi Aiji was practically glaring at the man sitting beside his daughter.

His daughter was currently absorbed in playing a video game she got from Ichika's younger brother.

"Ichika-chan asked me to pick up chibi neko-san." Okazaki replied while taking a piece of rice cracker into his mouth. "Oh and you know what I learned today, Yanagi-san?"

Yanagi's frown deepened as he tried to ignore whatever Okazaki was going to say.

"Chibi neko-san made a friend today!"

"Oh is that so?" Yanagi was about to head into the kitchen to start making dinner, but before he even got there...Okazaki's next words froze him in place.

"Chibi neko-san has a boyfriend!"

What?

He swore that if Okazaki was joking around, he was going to beat the crap outta him. Just like Enomoto did for interrupting his moments with Ichika.

But his daughter sighed loudly. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"He's not even my friend yet!" His daughter, Nozomi, mumbled back out loud with a huff. "He won't be my friend until I beat him in pokemon!"

Closing her game console, Nozomi turned to face her father. "Can I have Uncle Sasazuka's number?"

"Why?"

"I need his help in beating up that boy's pokemon team!"

It was the weirdest request Yanagi had ever received from his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): Shigezane’s voice actor, Okamoto Nobuhiko voices Gladion in the recent Pokemon Sun and Moon anime. Hence Pokemon. 
> 
> Shigezane’s voice actor said in one radio interview that Shigezane’s name can be read as Date Narumi.


	5. Not Narumi! (4)

"Hmph, I'm not going to let that girl get to me!" I was about to open my game console when a voice from the hallway called out.

"Hey, Shigezane!" It was Kojuro.

Popping my head out of my room, I spy one of our caretakers in the distance.

Katakura Kojuro. The younger brother of our main caretaker Katakura Kitako. Kojuro may not seem like it, but after becoming our personal caretaker...he tends to act like a mom to both my cousin and I.

"Didn't you promise Masamune that you'd help him for tonight's dinner?"

"Eh..." I frowned. Right when I needed to start creating my best pokemon team against that girl from school. "Fine. Fine."

I'll just finish everything immediately then get back to work.

"Just one fine is enough, Shigezane."

"Fine." I mumbled for the third time. Stuffing my hands into my pockets, Kojuro started to ask me about school.

"How was it?" Unlike Masamune and Kojuro, I was placed in a school to learn alongside humans. Masamune and Kojuro were currently being self-taught by tutors since they would be the future leaders for the Date Clan. Masamune, the leader of the Date Clan and Katakura Kojuro...his future retainer.

Yes, the Date Clan.

Our clan was once apart of the giant werewolf clan known as the Uesugi Clan. But ever since the werewolf clans split into three more, the Uesugi Clan still holds the highest stronghold as the original werewolf clan.

Then you have the Takeda Clan formed by Uesugi Clan's rival. The two clans often got into fights in which you never want to get caught up in.

The Sanada Clan, preferred to live a world of peace among humans. They were the first among the clans to get along with the humans.

Finally our group, the Date Clan. The smallest group out of all of the clans. We barely even had a chance of standing up to the other three if it wasn't for Masamune taking the mantle as the next leader of the Date Clan.

"It was boring." In all honesty, I'd rather be training together with Masamune and Kojuro instead of learning with humans. Everything being taught from left to right wasn't interesting except...that girl's challenge. "School was boring, but."

"I managed to find something interesting there."

"Interesting?" Kojuro could only stare at me in confusion as I tried to think of the best team to fight against that girl.

...I don't even know her name, but she left quite an image in my mind.

 ** _"Then I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"_** Unlike the other humans who ignored me after I gave them the slip, she continued to brood the whole day.

It was to the point where Kitako found out while asking one of the teachers at school of what I did during school today. She told me to apologize to the girl after learning that I got mad at something as small as misreading my name.

How can I be not mad?! She called me Narumi of all things! My name is Shigezane, not Narumi!

But that passion I saw in her eyes, piqued my interest.

I grinned. "Yeah."

She was interesting.

...But I should really ask for her name at some point. Just calling her ' _you_ ' or ' _the girl_ ' was starting to get on my nerves.

The next day at school, I tried to ask for her name.

"My name?" She made a face. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you."

"My name is Yanagi Nozomi."

"Then my name is Date Shigezane. Got it memorized?"

"Are you trying to copy a Kingdom Hearts character?" And man she knew all of the games I played!

"You play that game too?!"

"Do you have something against girls playing video games or something?!" I really liked teasing her. Nozomi would always make the most funniest expressions.

She'd make this human school less boring. Especially with that strange uncle of hers.

He handed me meat gum as well as many other weird snacks. I didn't even think meat gum existed.

And whenever Kojuro saw me with them, he'd give me a weird look.

Whereas Masamune...

"Meat gum?" After taking one bite, Masamune looked like he found some kind of new food inspiration. "Where did you get this?"

"A." Nozomi wasn't a friend though. All I saw was an interesting human that was taking classes with me. "Classmate's relative gave it out."

If I mentioned that the person was a girl, I don't know what kind of face these two would make.

But then the more I got to know her, the more I realized how close I was.

Did I really want her to stop bothering me?

Then soon a week passed. On Friday morning, the both of us glanced at each other.

There was a look of determination in our eyes.

"So you and your cute army?" I started off while eating the lunch Masamune made for me.

"Yes." She pointed her fork at me. There was still an sausage octopus on it. "Don't underestimate them just because they're cute."

"Hmph, as if." Without further ado, I snatched the sausage octopus from her fork.

"Hey!" She huffed. "That's my lunch!"

"Not my fault that you were holding it out." Besides her lunch was actually pretty well made. It was actually on par with Masamune's home made cooking.

She was still pouting at me. I sighed.

"Then take this." I placed a rolled egg on her lunchbox. "As thanks for the octopus."

"A rolled egg?" After taking one bite, Nozomi's eyes widened. "Uwah, what's this?"

"It's fluffy and not too sweet." Nozomi noted the taste of Masamune's cooking, "It almost tastes like da-I mean father's!"

"Hehehe!" I pointed my nose up, "That's because the one who made my lunch was none other than my older cousin!"

"Cousin?" I nodded.

"He's the best!" Even though he doesn't show it most of the time. "When I grow up, I want to be as strong as him."

"Then what about you?"

"Me?" She held a puzzled look, before returning her gaze to her lunch. "I don't really know yet."

At that time, we didn't know what our future would be like.

Sometimes, I wonder will end up growing stronger at some point.

I wanted to catch up to Masamune and Kojuro as soon as I can. That way I can participate in the Yakuma hunts.

"Thinking about the future makes my head hurt, so I'm fine with what I have now." Nozomi made a small smile towards me. "Besides, even if we're not friends. I think I'm happy with whatever kind of friendship we have now."

' _What's with that smile_?'

I shifted my gaze elsewhere. Hiding my reddened face. "F-Finish your food already!"

* * *

**Later that Afternoon**

* * *

Our pokemon battle began.

Her team consisted of a bunch of unevovled pokemon, or as she said earlier, her army of cute pokemon.

Nozomi had a Piplup, Ponyta, Roselia, Starly, Pachirisu, and a Cranidos.

While I had an Infernape, Garchomp, Staraptor, Luxray, Sharpedo, and a Abomasnow.

I was so ready to crush her pokemon, but....BUT!

Her Pachirisu managed to survive with only a Sitrus Berry and crushed my pokemon as if they were nothing!

On our screens, Nozomi's DS screen gleamed the words stating Winner while I had the screen dictating that I was the Loser.

DUDE, HOW THE HECK?!

"How the....how the heck?!" I was practically gaping at the screen. Unable to believe that the pokemon I trained got crushed by a team of unevolved pokemon.

"Hehehe!" Nozomi grinned, "Don't underestimate cute pokemon!"

"Wait, lemme see your EV(effort value) levels!" I snatched Nozomi's silver colored DS out of her hands.

"Hey!" Ignoring her yell, my eyes widened in shock of the EV levels on all of her pokemon.

They were all maxed out?! A complete team of unevolved pokemon with stats this great?!

"Whats with these levels?!" I turned to her in shock. "How in the world did you manage to get these levels?!"

"My uncle used to play video games, so he showed me how to get high EVs for each pokemon without evolving them."

"Your uncle is insane." Wait uncle? Maybe that guy that keeps giving out snacks? "Is he the white haired guy that always comes to pick you up?"

Nozomi shook her head, "No...that's my uncle who likes to come to my house for food."

I stared at Nozomi as if she was weird. No, that's definitely weird. An uncle that just goes to your house for food?!

"How many uncles do you have?"

Maybe she came from a big family?

"Um...two that are blood related." Nozomi counted using her hand, "Then three that just come over to visit."

"Hah?" I stared at her in disbelief, "Three that just come to visit? And they're not even related to you?"

Wasn't that considered stranger danger to humans?

Nozomi only shrugged in return. "They just like going to my house."

"I think its because they're really close to my parents." What a weird human family.

Taking back her DS, Nozomi made a smile as she held out her hand before me. "Now...Shigezane-kun."

"Will you be my friend?"

"Since you destroyed my team, then I guess I have to keep my end." I placed my hand in hers.

"Sure, but you gotta show me how you and your uncle managed to get these EVs!"

"Yes!"

She went through so much.

I wanted to treasure her as my first friend.

But...

Why?

Why couldn't I be strong enough to protect her smile later on?


	6. A Dragon’s Lullaby (5)

"Yanagi-san." The teacher called out to me, "Could you stay for a bit?"

"Yes, sensei?" Holding out a print out of today's assignment, the teacher asked. "You're close to Date-san?"

"Yes." I nodded. After that pokemon battle, Shigezane and I stuck together like glue as we grew up. Though the only times we met up outside of class are at the park for trading pokemon, pokemon battles, or the occasional times we go visit the arcade to challenge each other.

But...

"Could you deliver this to Date-san? We don't want him to start falling behind on his studies now."

"But I've never visited his house before."

"Oh then." Writing down quickly, the teacher handed me a piece of paper labelled with an address. "Now you should be fine."

Staring at the item in my hands, I only had one question sounding in my mind.

' _But will my dad let me go to a boy's house alone_?'

"No." Was his answer, by the time I got home to tell him about the assignment.

"But father, I don't want Shigezane-kun to fall behind." Which actually was ironic, because Shigezane was really good at studying despite the bored look on his face. "Can't you just go with me? You're off today."

Father sighed while wiping his hands with a towel, "As long as you don't call Okazaki again to visit."

"Father, why do you hate Uncle Okazaki that much?" I asked while father was putting away the dishes.

"He keeps taking too much of our food." I feel like that wasn't the only reason. But I never asked about the other reasons.

"Can I see the address?" I nodded, handing my father the paper bearing Shigezane's house address. "Hm?"

He noticed something from the paper.

"Your friend lives there?" I nodded, but wondered why my father asked. "Why?"

"...No, it's just." Father why are you avoiding my gaze? "I didn't think you were friends with one of my clients."

...What?

"You mean, Shigezane's relatives came to your office for help?" Father gave one nod, "I've never met your friend, Shigezane. However the case I was dealing at the time had something to do with the family's current head."

"You mean, Shigezane-kun's older cousin?" I believe his name was Date Masamune. "Masamune-san, right?"

Shigezane always brought lunch made by Masamune as well as mentioned how great of a person he was. All of those times actually made me curious on what type of person Shigezane grew up with.

"Yes, his parents passed away around the time he became the family head."

Masamune's parents passed away?

But...didn't Shigezane tell me he was only a year older than us?

There was a sad feeling growing in me. However I always wondered why someone like Masamune was chosen to be the next head even though he's not that far from my age.

"Then the case?" I wanted to know.

Why was Shigezane's cousin left alone? Why did he have to bear such a huge burden on his shoulders?

Father made a sad smile, "I don't think you're old enough to know that yet."

"But it's about Shigezane-kun's family."

Why can't I know this?

"It's a matter that even I can't tell you, alright?" I puffed my cheeks to pout at my father.

"Fine." At that time, I didn't know about the legality issues. There were some things that can't be mentioned to those not involved.

"Then, let's bring some food for them. Your classmate was sick right?"

"Right!"

"Then, can you help me?" I nodded eagerly, running straight into the kitchen to help father.

I always loved helping my parents around the kitchen. One of the few things I liked to do together with my parents.

"Can we make cookies too?"

"Cookies? Hm, if we're fast enough."

You probably won't believe me, but sometimes my mother gets a little upset whenever my father's cooking turns out better than her own. One of her many fears was the day I surpass her cooking skills.

Sadly, I end up doing so in the future. My mother refused to admit that my cooking surpassed hers.

Anyway...

"T-This is Shigezane-kun's house?!" I stared at the big house. It was a huge, but well-maintained traditional styled house. I didn't think Shigezane lived in this type of house.

"Surprised aren't you?" I nodded at my father eagerly. "Shigezane-kun mentioned he came from a big family, but he never told me his house was like this!"

My father smiled. "Now let's press the doorbell, okay?"

"Okay!" Taking careful steps, I hold the box of cookies close to me. Upon pressing the doorbell, a familiar lady's voice sounded from the intercom.

"Yes?"

"Katakura-san, it's Yanagi Nozomi! I'm here to bring Shigezane-kun homework for today's class."

"What a surprise, I didn't think Nozomi-chan would be visiting today." Kitako giggled from the intercom. "I'll be right there."

After a few minutes had passed, a pretty young lady bearing long green hair looked surprise the minute her golden eyes landed on my father. "Who are you?"

"Ah, nice to meet you Katakura-san." My father greeted before introducing himself, "I'm Yanagi Aiji, Nozomi's father."

"Oh my, nice to meet you too. Yanagi-san." Kitako returned my father's introduction. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Nozomi-chan's father for the first time."

"Ah, but we shouldn't be standing out here chatting for too long." Opening the door wider, Kitako ushered us in.

Upon entering the house, I gasped in amazement of the interior of the house while taking off my shoes before entering.

"I've been meaning to ask, but those items in your arms?" Kitako asked while leading us down the hallway to what seemed to be the main room.

"I've asked my father if I could bring food and cookies for Shigezane-kun." I smiled. "After all, he seems to like my father's cooking too."

"Ah, was this supposedly the rumored famous Yanagi special?" Kitako looked at my father in surprise, "Shigezane would always mention about your cooking but to think there would be someone else that could match against Masamune-sama's cooking still surprises me."

"Masamune? Shigezane's older cousin, right?" Kitako nodded at my question.

"Yes, despite the way he acts...Masamune-sama actually has a caring side to him. Otherwise Shigezane wouldn't be getting his homemade lunchboxes up until now."

"Oh I'll get the tea ready." Kitako was about to leave, but stopped midway in her steps. "Nozomi-chan, if you want...you can also hand some of the cookies to Masamune-sama and my younger brother."

"Younger brother?"

"Katakura Kojuro, he currently serves as Masamune-sama's and Shigezane's personal attendant." Kitako pointed down a hallway. "Just go straight down here and I believe you'll see them by the gardens."

"Okay." I turned over to my father, "Can you go with me?"

"Sure." I don't want to go alone, so I grabbed onto my father's hand.

But as we continued down the hallway, I could hear the sound of an instrument.

"A flute?" I blinked in surprise. "Where's it coming from father?"

"Hmm...I think we will find out soon enough."


	7. A Dragon's Lullaby (6)

"Kojuro." I muttered to the boy standing before me.

Nodding his head in response, Kojuro brought the small instrument to his lips and began.

A soft melody can be heard as Kojuro focused on playing the very same melody I heard him play the first time I met him.

This sound.

No matter how many times I hear it.

It always soothes all of the nervousness I have whenever I'm feeling [pressured](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=96ag3lIr1Ec).

' _Kojuro is really talented at playing the flute_.'

Compared to someone like me. I can barely have a grip on the people serving under me to lead the Yakuma Hunts.

The role of being the head of the Date Clan was a lot.

So I always had Kojuro play his flute whenever I felt nervous. The adults that surrounded me as the new head for the Date Clan always seemed to look down on me.

I wasn't sure if they were pitying me for losing my parents or the fact that I can't match up to the previous head.

If the Yakuma didn't get my parents, I probably wouldn't be sitting here.

Listening to the sound of Kojuro's flute.

My hands tighten as I listened to the beautiful melody being played.

 _'I have to become stronger. I can't continue to waver like this.'_  I can't let anyone see me as a weak leader.

Ever since my parents has passed away due to the sudden Yakuma attack, nothing has ever been the same once I became the head of the Date Clan.

Although to the humans around us, the incident was only labelled as a car accident. But nothing will change the fact that they will never return.

"...A flute?" My eyes opened abruptly the minute I heard an unfamiliar voice.

Kojuro immediately stopped playing the flute and put it away the instant he heard the voice. The both of us turned in the direction of the source.

The voice was coming from the corner of the right hallway.

There wasn't anybody there, but the sound of footsteps and another voice besides the first one was near.

"Where was it coming from father?" The first voice sounded like it came from a young girl while the second voice.

It sounded familiar compared to the first.

"Hmm...I think we'll find out soon enough." I know this person.

As the steps grew closer and closer.

Kojuro and I got ready to defend ourselves against the intruders. But the minute I saw a young girl enter our field of vision, I signaled Kojuro to stand down.

"Father, are they?" The little girl was holding onto a small tin as she grasped a hand bigger than her own.

The little girl had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes that could rival Shigezane's even though his was a darker shade compared to hers.

Her supposed father, made me freeze in place the moment my eyes landed on him.

That black hair and lavender colored eyes.

I remember this man.

He was the one that dealt with my parent's case. A freelance detective. Keeping silent on the truth of what happened the night I lost my parents.

He was also the same man that kept tabs on any Yakuma attacks that has been happening lately in our area.

Especially when the humans reported encountering any Yakuma during his job.

He was a great ally when it came to information gathering for Yakuma Hunting.

Even though he was only human.

"I believe so." A smile formed on the man's lips.

"Excuse me." Kojuro stepped in, still wary of their presence. "I believe the both of you are intruding."

"Oh, we're not." The man explained without missing a beat. "My daughter only arrived to deliver something for her classmate, Shigezane."

So the little girl knew Shigezane.

"Katakura-san wanted me to share some of the cookies we made and brought for Shigezane-kun." The little girl added on to support her father's explanation.

"Nee-san?" Kojuro muttered while furrowing his brows. He was probably wondering as to why his own older sister would let someone this far into the grounds of the Date Household. "And your names are?"

"My name is Yanagi Nozomi." The little girl gave a small bow to us. "And this person is my father." 

"Yanagi Aiji." The man nodded, not mentioning the fact that we met already. It was probably due to the fact that his daughter was in our presence.

"Um, Masamune-san." The little girl released her hold on her father's hand to take a few careful steps toward me. "Do you want some?"

...I'm being put on the spot.

"Hm." But I shouldn't reject it since that man was her father. "Sure."

Upon opening the tin, there were small shortbread cookies. Evenly shaped and bearing a sweet smell.

After I accepted one, the girl known as Nozomi offered one to Kojuro as well.

"Here."

"Ah...thank you." A small but brief smile tugged on my lips as I watch Kojuro's serious expression fade away from his face.

It was the first time I've seen Kojuro seem troubled by a young girl.

Once I bit into the cookie, my eyes widened.

 _'These cookies_.' The flavors balance easily and the cookie doesn't taste dry like most of the cookies I've ever had.

I glanced at the girl. "Hey."

"Yes?" She blinked, wondering on what I was going to say.

"Did you make this?" She shook her head.

I stared at the girl, a little shocked. But didn't she just say that she made this food for Shigezane? 

"I only made the shape, my father was the one handling the ingredients." Nozomi explained before turning to smile at her father. "My father's cooking is really good!"

But then she froze in realization of her words, the girl immediately corrected herself. "My mother's cooking is just as great too!"

"If your mother heard that, she'll probably start cooking up a storm in the kitchen again." Nozomi paled upon hearing her father say that.

However, I was too focused on the fact that her father was the one who made the cookies.

Normally men weren't expected to cook in this day and age, but I learned regardless for the sake of my own interest.  It's not like I was forced to learn cooking, but it all started when Shigezane was making a fuss about being hungry when we were younger. At that time, my parents were still alive but were busy in dealing with the Yakuma Hunts. However those hunts would take too long, Kitako was serving as my mother's retainer at the time and it was before Kojuro arrived to become my personal attendant. Leaving only Shigezane and I at home, alone with only guards protecting the house.

After following the instructions of a recipe book, I managed to make porridge for the two of us. It was also the first lie I ever made. Saying that one of the guards made it for us, when it truth it was actually me.

 ** _"It's good."_**  Shigezane muttered at that time. It was one of the few times I was complimented by someone other than my parents for what I did.

He was the reason I continued to perfect my cooking.

But I never bothered to tell Shigezane about that.

However...I think he figured it out in the end.

In any case, this man here.

Yanagi Aiji.

His cooking skills were quite formidable. Especially when I asked him this, "Was this based on a recipe from a book?"

"No." He shook his head, answering my question without any problems. Unlike the adults who lie through their teeth, this man was straightforward in his speech. "It's my own recipe."

"I see." Before I could even ask him for the recipe, a sneeze sounded from behind me.

"What's with all the noise?" Shigezane had left his room, covering his body with a blanket. "Hm?"

His eyes locked with the girl holding cookies. Shigezane's eyes blinked in confusion, "Nozomi?"

"Shigezane-kun." Nozomi muttered while wearing a worried look, "Shouldn't you be resting? Your face looks really pale."

"But what are you doing here?" There was a faint tint of redness on his face. I wasn't sure if it was his cold or if it was out of embarrassment of being seen at his worst state.

"Sensei told me to bring you a print out of the assignment for today's class." Nozomi handed her father the tin in exchange for a piece of paper. Walking over to Shigezane, Nozomi attempted to hand over the paper but I stepped in between them.

"Eh? Masamune?" Shigezane raised a brow at me. Wondering why I was blocking their path. I stared down at the girl gazing at me in confusion.

"He's sick." I pointed out the obvious. "You might catch it if you get any closer."

"Oh you're right." Nozomi soon held a trouble look, but then eyed me the moment she got an idea. "Then Masamune-san, here."

I nodded while taking the paper. It was a set of math problems that they had to do for homework.

Nozomi sent a glance over to Shigezane. "Get better soon okay? I want to play pokemon again with you."

"What's this? Are you expecting me to beat you up?"He taunted, but the girl only smirked at Shigezane's response.

"Only if you can beat my army of cute pokemon!" Returning to her father's side, Nozomi bowed one last time. "Bye Kojuro-san and Masamune-san."

But before she could leave together with her father, the girl stopped in her steps as if she remembered something. "That's right!"

Nozomi quickly turned to face us after exclaiming, "Um!"

"Was there someone playing a flute here?" I pointed my gaze over to Kojuro.

Kojuro looked ready to argue back at me for revealing it, but sighed in exasperation the moment the girl's eyes landed on him. "I was the one."

Nozomi's eyes widened in surprise. "You're the one?"

She clapped her hands together. Unlike her previous smiles, this one was of awe. As if she discovered something new. "The way you play the flute...it's very pretty and peaceful. It's too bad that I didn't hear all of it...but."

The girl then asked out of curiosity, "Would it be alright if I come back here next time to hear you play the flute again?"

"I'm grateful for your compliments on me playing the flute, but." Kojuro's eyes briefly glanced over to me. "Masamune."

"It's fine." I still need to know about her father's cooking skills. Having her return here would be convenient for the both of us.

Nozomi can see Shigezane and listen to Kojuro play the flute. While she has them distracted, I can ask her father his opinion on my cooking without anyone else knowing that I cook.

"Thank you, Masamune-san!"

She was an odd girl. I wondered on how Shigezane met her, until I recalled the times he returned home with snacks bearing the unique flavors.

She was the interesting classmate Shigezane kept bringing up. The one with lunch prepared by someone that could rival my own cooking skills.

This girl...Yanagi Nozomi had quite a presence in our lives.

Always wearing a smile on her face.

She was like her father. A human that could be trusted.

Clumsy, dense, and worrisome of us. Sometimes she would poke her nose into places where she shouldn't.

But that was what made her unique.

She had a welcoming atmosphere around her.

"Masamune-san! Are you ready for today's competition?" We'd end up having cooking competitions together. To see if I can best her father's cooking skills. But why was it her and not the man himself?

Despite being a freelance detective, Nozomi's father was a very busy man. Making it difficult to ask him for a challenge. So when Nozomi told me that she was learning from him. She offered to take her father's place.

But to think...such a bright smile and welcoming person...would end up breaking into pieces later on.

"Masamune..." I can still hear her pleading to me. Nozomi tightly clutched her hand onto the vest of my high school uniform. Her voice was shaking as I held her quivering body in my arms. "Don't tell them."

A chunk of her once beautiful long hair was cut off. There was a faint smell of gum left on the ends. 

"Don't tell Kojuro and Shigezane." I tightened my hold on her. It was like seeing a younger version of myself in her. "I'm fine...I'm alright."

Except worse.

I could only grit my teeth.

It was only three years.

Three years.

Who would've thought.

Three years could break the most caring person I knew.

"No." I muttered. This wasn't like you. "You're not."

You were being bullied without us knowing.


	8. Not A Goodbye (7)

"Eh? You're not taking the entrance exams for any of the middle schools here?" I was surprised to hear Shigezane say that.

It was already our last year in primary school. Most of the students were studying extra hard and went to cram school in order to get into their chosen middle schools.

It was expected for us to choose our top three schools, and work hard to get in. But Shigezane just told me that he was going to be home schooled together with Masamune and Kojuro.

He nodded, "My parents told me this just recently."

"Oh." But now that Shigezane mentioned this, I realized that I wouldn't have anyone with me in middle school. This meant that I had to make friends again like the first time I met Shigezane.

But will I be able to make friends on my own?

It was mere coincidence that Shigezane happened to play pokemon, which was the main reason as to why I was able to become his friend.

But now that he wasn't going to be at school...I felt really troubled.

I tried my best in hiding my discomfort. "I see."

I had a hard time responding to Shigezane's words when it came to complaining about how school was.

Because my mind was only filled with worry.

I hope my face doesn't show what I'm thinking. Otherwise, Shigezane will notice.

"Hey, Nozomi!" He waved a hand in front of my face. "What are you doing? You've been staring at the ground for a while."

"Ah." He noticed already. "Just thinking about which middle school to go in."

I wasn't sure if he bought my lie, but by the time I came home I was met with a surprise.

"Good afternoon, chibi neko-san." It was Uncle Okazaki, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Good afternoon, Uncle." He tilted his head while wearing a look of wonderment.

"Did something happen at school today?" I shook my head. I can't let him know. Uncle Okazaki, no matter how old I was, would always be able to see if there was something bothering me after taking one look on my face.

It was difficult trying to hide my worry.

"That's not good chibi neko-san." Okazaki walked up to me and placed his hands against my cheeks. "Bottling everything up won't do you any justice."

"Uncle." I mumbled while staring at his smiling face. One he stopped squishing my cheeks, Okazaki pulled me up into his arms and carried me as if I was an antique doll. I ended up sitting on his elbow, being lifted into the air.

If I wasn't used to Okazaki, I probably would've screamed by now. But he was only doing this to cheer me up.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" 

"Um, Uncle..." I had to ask. "What happens if you don't have anyone you know in a new school?"

"Hm, if I don't have anyone then I try to make friends by sharing." He takes out something from his jacket, "This!"

"Strawberry Flavored Potato Chips?" I don't think anyone will like that.

"Okazaki." I hear my father sigh the minute he saw Okazaki holding me in his arms. "Put Nozomi down."

"Ehh, but chibi neko-san is asking me a question." Okazaki held me closer to him, pressing his cheek against mine.

Father slammed a his hand against Okazaki's head, "No, put her down."

"Wow, Yanagi-san still strong as ever!" The fact that Okazaki can withstand my father's hits better than Uncle Enomoto still surprises me. Placing me back on the ground, I still held a look of worry.

I don't know if my father noticed, but he went to my level and asked. "Okazaki didn't do anything to you right?"

"Yanagi-san, why are you still accusing me? I've done nothing bad to chibi neko-san." My father sent a glare at him.

"No, Uncle didn't do anything wrong." I muttered back.

"...Is it because of Shigezane?"

I eyed my father in disbelief. “How did you know, father?"

"You just came home from school and since you confirmed that Okazaki wasn't the cause then it had to be your friend, right?" I nodded.

He wasn't a detective for nothing.

"Mmn, its not really Shigezane-kun's fault." I answered back, still keeping my head down. "More like I think this problem is my fault."

"Your fault? For what?"

"Shigezane-kun is going to be home tutored like Masamune-san and Kojuro-san. But then I won't have anyone there with me in middle school." It sounded so lonely.

Not having anyone to talk to...sounded really lonely.

"But that doesn't mean you won't stop being friends with him, right?"

"I don't want to stop being friends with Shigezane-kun." He made me feel like I had someone to talk to. "He's a really nice friend."

"Ouch." I sent Okazaki a look of confusion.

"Ouch?" My father glared at Okazaki for saying that for some reason. "Ignore him."

"Yanagi-san, that's mean." Completely ignoring Okazaki’s words. Father suggested this once he returned his gaze over to me, "I think you should tell Shigezane how you feel."

"Will he understand?" I asked father. He gave me a nod.

"As long as you tell him." Getting up from his crouch, father guided me over to the living room. "Now let's get dinner ready before your mother returns."

"Okay!"

"Can I stay for-?"

"No, go back to Yoshinari right now Okazaki."

"Boo, you're no fun Yanagi-san."

"And you're a pain."

"Father don't be mean to Uncle Okazaki."

Later that day, I asked father if I could call Shigezane since today was Friday.

Father handed me the landline after entering the number Kitako handed him.

My heart started to beat as I nervously sat on the couch. Anxiously waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Oh it's Kojuro.

"Kojuro-san. It's Nozomi."

"Ah, Nozomi. Is there something you need from Shigezane?"

"I just want to talk to him for a bit." There was silence on the other line. "Kojuro-san, are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah. Just wait a minute." He soon muttered something. "Masamune, hold onto this for a bit."

"Hm." Masamune?

As I hear the tapping of footsteps, I hear Kojuro yell. "Shigezane! What did you do to Nozomi?!"

"HAH?! I DID NOTHING!" I could hear Shigezane yell back. The next thing I knew, I hear a familiar voice speak as their yells drifted away.

"Nozomi."

"Masamune-san, why is he yelling?"

Ignoring my question Masamune asked me something, "Did Shigezane say anything to you?"

"No? I just want to talk to him. Shigezane did nothing wrong."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear."

Huh?

"Kojuro." I hear Masamune call out.

"Masamune?"

"It's not Shigezane's fault."

"SEE I TOLD YOU SO!"

Looks like they misunderstood something.

* * *

"Um, Shigezane-kun what did Kojuro-san say to you?" Once Shigezane was given the phone. I heard him grumbling.

He sounded like he was in a bad mood due to Kojuro's misunderstanding.

"Don't worry about it. It was Kojuro's fault in the first place." Shigezane waved it off, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually..." I take a deep breath before telling Shigezane the truth on how I felt. "I'm scared."

I told Shigezane my honest feelings.

I'm scared of going to middle school alone.

I'm scared of not knowing anyone in class.

I'm scared...of letting Shigezane's hand go.

"...But, I still want to be your friend Shigezane-kun. I don't want our friendship to end."

So please...let's still be friends.

"Can we still see each other even if you're not going to middle school anymore?"

He was silent for a moment, until I heard Shigezane sigh. "You were only worried about that?"

"You dummy. It's not like I'm ending my friendship with you." He pointed out to me. "I'll go crazy with Kojuro, Kitako, and Masamune nagging at me."

"But."

"No buts, otherwise I'm going to get you for taking my Eevee."

"Ehhh, but you traded her so that I could get an Espeon!"

"Thats why...don't worry!" Shigezane reminded me. "You can still see me by visiting our place from time to time."

"Alright?"

A small smile tugged on my face. "Mmn! Thanks Shigezane-kun!"

Hearing Shigezane say that...made me really happy.

Being able to see him again made the burden of going to middle school less painful.

But...

I didn’t know much at that time.

If Shigezane was at school, I probably...

I probably wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

“Let’s match Nozomi-chan.” Who knew such innocent words can lead me into a mess no one could fix at the time.


	9. Are We Really Friends?

It all started with something so [simple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWoDz_KyC0c&feature=youtu.be).

"Let's match Nozomi-chan." One of the girls in my class approached me.

She was one of the girls with an impressive atmosphere. Frills to ribbons, this girl was the prettiest in cute or adorable types of clothing.

Her name was none other than...Arisugawa Anju.

"You...want to match with me?" It surprised me out of nowhere. I didn't think someone as pretty as her would even talk to me.

"Yes, after all I want you to be my friend Nozomi-chan!"

I stiffened upon hearing her say that.

She called me the same way as Yuzuki.

When she should be calling me ' _Yanagi_ ' from the beginning.

It felt unfamiliar to hear someone outside of my family and Shigezane to call me that.

Back then, the girls in my class always referred to me as ' _Yanagi-chan'_.

"Hm, is there something wrong with calling you that?" She seemed to notice the way I reacted.

I shook my head, "No...I just wasn't expecting you to call me that."

"Aw, but your name is cute so it would be fair to call you by your first name more often!" The next thing I knew I was pulled into a hug by Anju. "Don't worry! You'll look great in the stuff I'll bring to share with you!"

Matching...was it always like this?

I knew from the mangas Yuzuki read that matching between others was a trend among close friends. But Anju was already considering me as a close friend. To the point where I almost resembled her in appearance-wise.

Shigezane would always question me on why my hair was worn weird. Two buns on the top my head to resemble teddy bear ears. Anju said it was to look cute, but I don't know.

I found it cute however...

I kept getting weird stares from others ever since I started matching with Anju.

I could only shrug at Shigezane, "I really don't know. It's a trend among girls."

"Really?" He crossed his arms at me.

"Really." I repeated to show that was fine, "Now can you help me with this problem? I've been stuck on it for too long."

Also...it might be just me.

"Let's see?" But ever since I started hanging out with Anju more often. Shigezane has been getting too close.

For example right now.

Instead of showing me from across the coffee table.

He would get up and sit right next to me.

"Shigezane-kun."

"What?"

"Do you really need to be this close to show me the answer?"

"I can't?" He tilted his head, acting as if there was nothing wrong about this.

I nodded. "That's weird. Especially from my friend."

"She's right Shigezane." I see Shigezane freeze in place.

I slowly turned around to see Kojuro wearing a dark look on his face. "Go back to your spot, Shigezane."

Maybe I should spend more time with Shigezane next time?

He keeps making a frown whenever I leave his house.

* * *

"What are you doing, Anju-chan?" I saw her hand a piece of paper to one of the coaches at the teacher's faculty room.

"Oh Nozomi-chan." She placed a hand against her cheek while smiling sweetly, "I just applied the both of us in badminton."

"Eh?" But I don't like badminton. I wanted to join home economics to get better at sewing like Yuzuki.

"Since it's something I like, then that means we will both like it right Nozomi-chan?"

But if I start taking a sport, I won't have any time to visit Shigezane and the others like I normally do.

Now my visits will be limited to only the weekend.

"I."

"Besides it's not like you have any other friends than our group!"

I went silent after hearing Anju say that.

' _But...I do._ '

Shigezane, Kojuro, and Masamune.

They're my friends.

Maybe even brothers.

But no matter what, I will always call them my friends.

Even though Anju said those words so sweetly, it almost sounded like an insult.

As if that very insult was directed at me.

* * *

"What's wrong, Nozomi?" I didn't notice it until now, but my father was sending me a worried look.

"It's nothing father." But was it really nothing?

I keep saying that to everyone in my family to show that I'm not troubled.

But I can't help it.

I can deny the fact that there's something wrong with me.

But why?

Why can't I say no to Anju?

It's beginning to weigh heavily on my mind lately.

"Oh but."

"Can I go visit Shigezane-kun this Saturday?"

"Sure."

I feel like I need to see him again.

The more I spend time with Anju.

The more I feel like...I'm going to disappear at some point.

And that feeling...was scary to think about it.

Disappearing into thin air.

I.

I don't want that to happen.

As I ate in silence, there was a tiny piece of worry growing in me.

* * *

"Hey Nozomi!" I flinched the moment I saw Shigezane staring right into my face. "What's wrong with you? Were you even listening to a single word of what I just said?"

"Ah." I was so focused on what Anju said to me last time. I didn't even listen to a single word Shigezane was saying to me. "I'm sorry, Shigezane-kun."

"Sorry isn't gonna work this time." Shoot I made him angry. "If you wanna apologize to me, then-!"

He pointed at the dance dance revolution machine. "If you win, I'll take the apology. But if you lose, you owe me ice cream!"

"Eh?! But that's not fair Shigezane-kun!" He even knows I'm bad at dance dance revolution!

"Noooope! There's no way you're backing outta this Nozomi!" Dragging me by the arm, I ended up facing against Shigezane.

"No fair!" He keeps hitting combos as if it were a breeze.

' _Grr...I better step up my game!_ '

I'm not going to let Shigezane have his way!

There's no way I'm buying him ice cream just because he won't accept my apology!

Sadly our dance dance revolution battle ended in a draw.

"Hm hm hm, a draw." Shigezane hummed while scanning the arcade for another game we can settle our differences on.

Exhausted, I huffed while asking Shigezane. "Why did you choose to do a competition?"

It's been awhile since we last had one.

And now look at me.

I'm completely beat.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Shigezane glanced back at me. "You don't seem like yourself today."

"Huh?" I stared at Shigezane in confusion.

"You always seem cheerful back when you had time to visit us." Shigezane pointed out, "And look at you now."

"Bear buns, acting more girly, and barely having any time to see Masamune as well as Kojuro." Shigezane sent a frown at me. "I know you've made friends besides us, but every time we hang out."

"You keep changing."

Shigezane, really did noticed how much I've changed.

I feel really bad.

"Shigezane-kun."

But before I could even say a word, the next thing I knew...Shigezane removed the bear buns on my head.

"Eh?"

Making the tied parts of my hair fall, showing how long my hair truly was.

"Besides...you look better without the stupid bear buns."

I almost wanted to cry after hearing him say that.

Because really.

It made me feel like I can be myself around him.

"Mmn...thank you Shigezane-kun."

But really.

I'm such a crybaby.

I can't even stop myself from crying.

"Ah, don't cry in the middle of the arcade!"

"But I can't help it! Take responsibility you meanie!"

"I'm the meanie? You're the one who started crying!"

"You're the one that made me cry!"

"A-Ah fine! We'll end it here, I'll buy the ice cream!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, was that your goal in the first place?!"

Completely focused on talking to Shigezane, I didn't notice that I was being watched by someone.

"Hm, Nozomi-chan and a boy?"

* * *

"Um, Nozomi-chan?"

"Yes, Anju-chan?" After spending time with Shigezane, I managed to feel a little better.

"Are you dating someone?"

Huh?

My face burned as I shook my head immediately. "N-No! I'm not!"

Where in the world was Anju getting this from?! Besides there's no one! No one at all!

Otherwise my father and uncles would've beaten him up to a pulp!

"Eh? Really?" Anju hummed, while taking in my appearance.

"Where's the bear charm I gave to you last week?"

"The bear charm? Oh that!" I was actually worried about losing it, so I left it in my bag. "I put it away, because I thought I might end up losing it."

"Oh is that so!" She smiled, "And here I thought you didn't want to continue matching with me!"

Eh?

"I mean it'd be weird if you started saying no to me Nozomi-chan."

What do you mean?

"After all, you always have to reply with a yes remember?"

Why...does Anju continue to do that? Just by making it harder for me to argue my stance.

Was it because she's the first girl I ever became friends with?

Was it because I'm scared of losing a friend I made in middle school?

But...

How long will this continue?

When will I start voicing my opinion against Anju?

' _Shigezane-kun_.'

My mind went back to Saturday.

The both of us were having a lot of fun even though Shigezane was a guy and I was a girl.

But that time was more lively and something I was able to enjoy without having to watch what I say.

' _Am I doing the right thing_?'

I feel like I'm not.

' _I wish you were here with me._ '

But Shigezane was not.

* * *

"Sato Ichirou?" One of the girls Anju introduced me was telling me about whose the current popular guy among our year.

"Yes! I'm surprised you don't know about him yet Nozomi-chan!" The girl started giving me details on Sato Ichirou.

Good in sports, studying, and an easy to talk to person between guys as well as girls. He gives off a refreshing aura by the smile on his face.

"Is that so?" I don't think I ever met him before outside of class.

I'm always walking together with Anju and the others.

Even today, Anju and I were eating lunch together.

"Ah, I forgot to get a drink earlier." I must have been absorbed in that conversation earlier. "I'll be right back Anju-chan."

As I made my way down the hallway, I accidentally bumped into someone along the way.

Colliding right into their chest.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but once I backed away to see who I bumped into.

My cheeks suddenly heated up.

Huh?

Why does my face feel warm?

This normally doesn't happen whenever I accidentally hug Shigezane...Kojuro...or Masamune.

So why?

Why does my face feel like I'm having a fever?

"No, it's fine." He waved it off, "I should be the one saying sorry in the first place."

Backing away, he apologized. "Sorry."

"I-It's alright!" I was too focused on getting a drink, I didn't realize who was my way.

Little did I know, the person I bumped into was none other than Sato Ichirou himself.

I didn't meet him again until later.

One of the girls from my class wanted me to wait for her.

"She's taking long." Too long in fact.

Worried, I went to check if she was still on campus.

By the time I saw her near the side of the school, I was about to call out to her when.

"So it's a no?" My eyes widened at what I saw.

One of my friends had her head low.

"Sorry...I have someone that I like." The person apologizing to her was none other than the same boy I ran into earlier.

"I see, but thank you for being honest with me Sato-kun."

' _Sato_?'

Was he the same Sato Ichirou she talked about earlier?

I want to see if I was right, but it might be rude to continue watching them.

' _I really shouldn't be here._ '

Running back to where I promised to wait at, I didn't notice Sato eyeing me from where he stood.

The girl followed his gaze and saw me.

Once she saw me running away and turned back to see Sato's face.

Those eyes of kindness soon turned dark.

At that time, I didn't know it.

The girl I was friends with liked Ichirou.

Thats why she talked so enthusiastically about him.

But...I didn't think someone like him would end up leading me into a mess of misunderstandings.

Breaking my heart was only the beginning of my torment.

* * *

I was eating lunch together with the same girl that talked about Sato Ichirou before.

Anju had to do something and left the both of us alone.

The girl hasn't mentioned a peep about Sato though.

But all of a sudden, she asked.

"Neh, Nozomi-chan...do you have someone you like?"

"Do I have someone I like?" I haven't really thought about it.

After realizing that Sato Ichirou had so many people trying to talk to him, I kind of gave up on whatever feeling I had for him.

But...there are times that feeling would return whenever I see him.

My chest would hurt.

I was a little nervous on asking about it from one of my family members.

Even Shigezane and the others.

But I managed to send a message to Yuzuki, hoping she'll answer it.

"I don't." I answered in my most honest opinion.

"I see...then whose this guy you were hanging around with the other day?"

What?

The next thing I knew, I was shown a picture of Shigezane and I eating ice cream on the way back.

' _Who took this picture?!_ ' I wasn't even sure if this girl was the one who took or not.

But most of all...the girl standing before me had a dark look in her face.

Seeing her gaze made it harder to say what I want. "No he's my-"

"You know Nozomi-chan." The girl muttered, "What do you think liars deserve?"

"Liars...?"

Wait, but I'm not a-!

"Liars like you deserve-!" Before I could even react to the girl's retaliation, a guy's voice sounded.

"What exactly is going on here?" Turning toward the source, my eyes widened upon seeing who my savior was.

"Sato-san." He soon made his way over to me and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." It really surprised me.

Sato Ichirou's arrival.

But as my heart started to beat for Sato, I didn't know.

That kindness in his eyes.

Was none other than a lie.

* * *

"Um, Yuzu-nee." Today, I'm visiting Yuzuki.

I was lying down on her bed, hugging a stuffed animal that resembled a shiba inu.

"Hm?" She was holding a stuffed animal that resembled a monkey.

It looked brand new.

"About that question I sent you by email." I hugged the shiba inu closer to me. "Do you know what it means?"

"Oh that." Yuzuki hummed, pondering on what to say to me.

"I've got it." A small smile formed on her lips, "The answer is obvious."

"And?"

"You're in love Nozomi-chan." My eyes widened.

' _I'm...in love with Sato-san_?!' My cheeks burned as I struggled to ask. "H-How can you tell?!"

It can't be!

I'm in love with Sato Ichirou?!

"Mm...well." Yuzuki shifted a bit while squeezing her grip on the monkey she held. "You're not the only one experiencing the same thing."

"Eh?"

' _W-Wait...Yuzu-nee does that mean_?!'

"You like someone too?"

Yuzuki nodded. "Mhm, he gave me this stuffed animal."

Oh, thats why it seemed new.

The last time I visited Yuzuki's house, she never had a monkey among the stuffed animals.

"Does the monkey have a name?"

"Yeah." Yuzuki smiled while hugging the stuffed animal, "It's Toukichi."

"So what's the name of the guy you like?"

Yuzuki blushed and used the monkey stuffed animal to hide her face.

"T-That's a secret Nozomi-chan."

I pouted. "Boo! I want to know the name of my future big brother!"

"I'm not getting married Nozomi-chan..."

"You'll never know Yuzu-nee!"

* * *

"Neh, Nozomi-chan."

"What is it Anju-chan?"

"I...I think I like someone."

"Eh?!" Anju likes someone?! Then I have to support her! "T-Then who is it?!"

I felt really excited.

Yuzuki only mentioned that she liked someone at her school.

And even if Shigezane liked a girl, I doubt he would ever tell me.

I can't wait.

I need to support my friend!

"His name is..."

Yeah!

Yeah!

Who?!

"Sato Ichirou."

Ah.

Icihirou?

"Oh...I see." But why? It feels like something dropped right onto my heart the moment Anju said that.

"Congratulations, Anju! I'll support you!"

Support?

I'm supposed to right?

Because Anju was...

Anju was?

She...

"Thank you, Nozomi-chan!"

"I-It's no problem Anju-chan."

"Maybe it's because you already like someone."

Huh?

"Right? Otherwise you wouldn't be cheering me on!"

Cheer?

"Remember, you like this guy."

My eyes widened.

It was the same picture that almost got me hurt from the other girl!

A picture of Shigezane and I eating ice cream together.

But how?

No...why does Anju have a picture of Shigezane and I?!

' _No wait..._ ' There's a date and time on the smartphone picture's gallery!

' _The date...and the time of picture...it's literally the day I was at the arcade with Shigezane-kun_.'

' _No way._ '

' _No way_.'

' _This can't be_.'

Anju was the one who created the misunderstanding between that girl and I?!

"I..." But Shigezane and I aren't in that kind of relationship! We're friends!

"I'll be cheering on for you too, Nozomi-chan!"

The next thing I knew, Anju placed her hands on my shoulders and with a smile on her face said these words.

"But I won't allow it if someone hurts you."

"As long as we're friends, I wont let anyone hurt you...because you're my dearest Nozomi-chan."

"Because we're a matching pair."

After that...it was like something broke within me.

I wasn't sure if it was my heart.

But I'm sure I knew what it was.

The supposed friendship mask I had with Anju...finally cracked.

Because now I realized it.

This friendship from the beginning was suffocating me.

But now...there was no way out.

' _Hey Anju-chan._ ' I asked myself this question.

' _Are we really friends?_ '


	10. Same High School

"You're transferring...to my high school?" I couldn't believe it when Shigezane said that.

"Yeah! But I'm not the only one!" Shigezane suddenly paused for dramatic effect. I pouted as I tried to push him into saying it faster, "Who else Shigezane-kun?! The suspense is killing me!"

My last year of middle school went by quickly when it came to studies, but the only thing that upset the school's social balance was the fact that Anju was dating Sato Ichirou.

A lot of girls at our school were jealous of her...whether it was dating Ichirou, being pretty, or her attitude towards others.

And since I was her best friend...I was targeted for any type of gossip on Anju. Sometimes those girls would mistake me for Anju, leaving me cornered by several groupies and cliques instead.

But every single time I was singled out, Anju would appear to save me. Keeping me away from the other girls. It was like Anju was trying to be my saving grace at school.

Which...I never asked for from the beginning, but for some reason she self-appointed herself as one.

Ever since Anju kept me away from other girls, I barely made any other friends besides her.

And now...we've entered high school together.

But by mere coincidence, Shigezane called me one day to tell me some big news.

One of them was him returning to school and the other...

"Masamune is also enrolling into your high school!" My eyes widened in shock as whisper yelled in my room. "Eh?! Masamune-san too?!"

"Nozomi, no shouting!" I flinched the minute I heard my father's scolding.

"A-Alright father!" Soon a snicker sounded from Shigezane's line. I huffed, "I heard that Shigezane-kun."

And surprisingly Shigezane's older cousin was also entering high school.

However Masamune was one year older than us, so he's enrolling in as a second year.

"Mm...but I can't exactly imagine Masamune in [a blazer or sweater vest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azVlQBCm3s0) though." He seemed like the type to wear a gakuran instead. The atmosphere he gave off resembled a strict school prefect after all. "Maybe like that one anime character from Katekyo Hitman Rebo-"

"You and your anime." I can already tell that Shigezane was rolling his eyes at me.

I returned him with a proper comeback, "Says the one that watches the said anime at my house."

"Alright no more trading!" But why does he always use that as a threat?!

"Meanie!"

Although it relieves me to hear that they're entering my school, but what was currently happening to me can never disappear.

"Then what about Kojuro-san?"

"He's going to a University in Tokyo."

"Then where is commuting from?"

Shibuya was pretty far from Tokyo in walking distance. Unless Kojuro takes the train, but the trains get pretty crowded.

Although...

Kojuro didn't seem like the type to get along with anyone besides everyone from the Date Family.

"He's renting an apartment close to the University."

"I see." I'm glad.

This time...Masamune and Shigezane will be there this time.

I hope Shigezane ends up getting placed in my class. Then we can do hang out like we used to do.

' _If not I can still see him during lunch_...' But then I remember Anju. ' _Oh, but will Anju-chan mind_?' 

I don't think she'll mind much...but Anju did mistaken Shigezane as my boyfriend even though I kept denying it.

' _How can I date someone I treat as my brother?_ '

"Well let's see what happens at school. It's not like there will be a big ruckus the minute Shigezane-kun and Masamune-san enroll."

...and man I never felt so wrong after saying that!

From left to right, rumors practically spread like wild fire about the two new transfer students.

The atmosphere among the students made me feel so uneasy. I hardly had any time to say anything to Anju about Shigezane.

"I heard that it's a guy transferring into our class! Can you believe it?!"

"I heard he's related to the upperclassmen transferring in year above us."

"Do you think they have a type?!"

Actually I'm glad I didn't say anything. If I did, I probably would've been hounded for answers left and right by the girls in my class. Girls are scary when it comes to hunting information. Trust me, even I know how scary it was despite being a girl myself.

' _Sorry, Shigezane-kun but I'm keeping silent for both your sake and mine_!'

"Alright settle down everyone." Right on time, our homeroom teacher entered and all of the students standing scrambled for their assigned seats.

Once our homeroom teacher stopped at the front desk, he then made his first announcement for today. "Before I get started today, we have a new classmate joining us."

' _Ah! Does this mean?_!' I can feel excitement surging within me, but I did my best in hiding it from Anju.

He shifted his gaze over to the door, "You may enter."

Entering with his hands in his pockets, Shigezane gave off a mischievous grin.

As if ready to prank someone.

' _Shigezane-kun, please don't actually prank someone._ ' The last thing I need to see was Masamune calling Kojuro to get Shigezane again.

"Introduce yourself." Our homeroom teacher ushered Shigezane.

"My name is Date Shigezane, nice to meet ya!" Flashing a childish grin, Shigezane managed to swoon most of the female students in my class on the spot. However there were a few male students annoyed by his introduction.

' _Haha...there he goes again_.' But I'm glad.

' _Shigezane-kun really did ended up in my class.'_

"Then as for your seat...theres an open spot behind Yanagi-san."

Wait did the teacher just say behind me?!

' _I can already feel their heavy gazes._ ' This was going to be one long year.

I heaved a sigh as I watched Shigezane smirk deviously at me while heading to his seat. As if he had something planned behind his back.

I bit my lip. Trying to focus on the board, but then someone was flinging rolled paper behind my back.

' _I can't focus_!' I internally screamed.

' _Masamune-san help me_!' It wasn't until the first break, I managed to run out of the classroom without getting caught by Shigezane's sea of fans. Practically hunting down for the second year transfer student for help.

"Ah...is that him?" I finally managed to find Masamune. But it looked like he was talking to one of the prefects.

' _Wait_.' I stopped mid-step. Realizing what was hanging on his arm. ' _That armband.'_

It had the word  _prefect_  written on it.

I gulped.

' _Who would have thought Masamune-san could get recruited immediately on the first day_?'

Shaking the nervousness away, I approached Shigezane's cousin like I normally did.

"Masamune-san." I called out to the second year.

Turning around, I caught a rare glimpse of his face.

"Nozomi."

Oh good it really was Masamune...huh?

"Um." Although he hasn't changed one bit...but...his eye.

What happened to his left eye?

' _Masamune-san has never worn a eyepatch before._ ' So why does he have one now?

I lowered my gaze to the ground.

Unsure of what to say.

"Your eye." I mumbled out awkwardly.

But in truth I wanted to say this.

' _What exactly happened to your left eye?'_

"...This?" He didn't ignore the way I was staring at him. Masamune even touched the said eyepatch as if it was nothing. "It's a medical problem. Nothing serious."

"I see." He says it wasn't serious, but this was the first time I ever seen Masamune bearing a different atmosphere around him.

Unlike the times I visited their house, he seemed more calm and easy to approach.

However the one standing before me...his stance...and the way he answered...it's like Masamune became more mature.

But it feels like theres a wall between us. As if Masamune was hiding something from me.

Whatever happened to his left eye might have affected him in the process.

_'I should have spent more time with Shigezane-kun when I had the chance.'_

Masamune's left eye was only one of the many things Shigezane never mentioned to me.

Sadly.

That was the only one I ever found out.

"Don't worry about me." Masamune reassured me by placing a hand against my head. He then ruffled my hair to say, "Just focus on school."

"Okay." I muttered in defeat, but before I could excuse myself. I remembered what I originally came here for. "Oh yeah! Masamune-san, listen to this!"

I quickly explained what just happened in the classroom. Hoping Masamune would have a talk with Shigezane about his attitude in class today.

"I see. He was bothering only you in class?"

I shake my head. "It wasn't just me!"

In fact, he even bugged the students around us. I actually felt so bad that I apologized in Shigezane's place for his childish behavior.

"I know it isn't right of me to tattle tale on Shigezane, but I want to focus on my studies."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you Masamune-san."

* * *

  ** _~Meanwhile~_**

* * *

"Hm...I didn't think Nozomi-chan liked two people at the same time." Raising her phone up, the girl took a few pictures of the bonding moment between Masamune and Nozomi.

Unaware of her surroundings.

A certain werewolf spotted the snitch.

' _That girl..._ ' Shigezane left the classroom to avoid the constant onslaught of questions. But managed to find a girl watching Nozomi and his cousin talking amongst themselves.

' _Why is she taking pictures of Nozomi and Masamune?_ '

It wasn't until after Nozomi excused herself from Masamune.

"Anju-chan, did you meet up with Sato-san already?"

That Shigezane finally got the girl's name.

"Yes, apparently he seemed really bored in class today." The girl known as Anju hid the said evidence in her pocket. Smiling like there wasn't anything wrong with what she just did.

' _Nozomi and that girl are friends?'_ There was something bugging Shigezane in the back of his head as he watched the two girls head back to class.

'... _Why do I get a bad feeling?_ ' He felt like he saw something he shouldn't.

 _'I should tell Masamune about this._ '  
Before Shigezane could even dare leave his spot.

"Hey, Shigezane." His cousin arrived just in time to stop him.

"Masamune." There was a sinking feeling going in him, because the moment he turned around to face Masamune. There was a dark look on the new prefect's face.

"I heard you were making trouble in class today." Masamune landed a fist right on top of Shigezane's head. "I'm only letting you off with this, but if Kojuro ever catches wind of this you're a goner you know?"

"I know. I know." Shigezane groaned while rubbing the area Masamune hit. "Geez, you and Kojuro...never change."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Shigezane sighed.

' _And here I thought that Kojuro won't bug me about training...now Masamune is bugging me about human schools_?'

Shigezane mentally groaned. ' _And he just started a human school for the first time due to his duty as the Date Clan's Head!'_

The real reason as to why Shigezane and Masamune are at a human school was for Masamune's sake.

Since he had little interaction with other humans besides those within the Date Clan and Nozomi's family.

It was decided that Masamune had to go to school. In turn, Shigezane was assigned as Masamune's body guard as well as the one showing him what its like being in a human school.

However...due to age differences...Kojuro could not attend high school with Masamune as his attendant. Fortunately he was accepted to a University in Tokyo for a teaching major. Until then, Shigezane had to take over as Masamune's body guard.

But...

"Masamune." Shigezane started off in a serious tone. "About Nozomi."

"What about her?"

"Was there anything different about her to you?"

Masamune crossed his arms, "...She noticed my left eye."

"Well it's not like you can hide that from someone like her." Shigezane scratched the back of his head.

' _Especially when it was the result of a Yakuma Hunt_.' It was one of the few hunts unmentioned to Kojuro specifically.

Kojuro deeply regrets what happened that day. The human blood and Geggazoku blood that was given to Masamune wasn't enough to help him recover his lost left eye.

' _If only the blood of the Hime-miko existed_.' Shigezane eyed Masamune, who was fixing the armband on his shoulder. ' _Then his eye would've made it_.'

Sadly the legend of the Hime-miko was nothing but a mere myth. There were rumors of the Hime-miko having descendants...however not a single one of them has been found. The Hime-miko's ancestry has been shrouded in mystery to the Geggazoku Clans. Hardly any clues or books have anything on whether she had a family.

Shigezane frowned as his mind trailed back to Nozomi.

He was already imagining what kind of interrogation Nozomi will do to him.

"But besides your eye." Shigezane continued his words, focusing on what's currently happening. "Going back to Nozomi...are you sure she wasn't acting, Masamune?"

"Act? Her?" Masamune eyed me as if I said something foreign. "I doubt it."

"But..."

"If you're worried about her then why don't you ask her?"

Masamune, you have no idea on what kind of person I'm dealing with.

* * *

Is it just me or is Shigezane suddenly watching me like a hawk?

Ever since I talked to Masamune, I get a sinking feeling that Shigezane was glaring at me.

Probably due to telling Masamune about Shigezane's shenanigans.

' _Please let me get through class without something happening!'_

Instead of relief, the only thing occupying my mind was worry and suspense.

Every single time I turn around, I can feel eyes on me. I don't even know if it was Shigezane this time or someone else, but it felt unnerving.

' _Will I be able to eat in peace?_ ' I thought as the bell chimed for lunch time. As I take out my wrapped lunch from my bag, I felt a hand landing on my shoulder.

"Hm?" Thinking it was Anju, I glanced to say hi...but my face paled the minute I saw the true culprit trying to garner my attention.

"Shigezane-kun." I deadpanned. You could've used this time to make guy friends! Why are you going to me?!

"C'mon, Masamune wanted your opinion on something."

"But I need to go-"

"You can hang out with your other friends next time! Let's go and remember about the good ole days!"   
Without a chance of argue, I was dragged out of my seat by Shigezane.

I bit my lip as I watched the female students in my class seething with rage in their eyes.

' _I'm dead the minute I re-enter class after lunch._ ' Shigezane, you're leading me to my doom!

I soon found myself at the rooftop, waiting with Shigezane for the prefect.

"Are you sure Masamune-san wants my opinion on his cooking?" Masamune's cooking skills already reached my father's level, so why does he even need me?

"Of course, besides you're the only one of us that knows your father's cooking the best."

I sent Shigezane a frown as I unwrapped my lunchbox. "And where's your lunch?"

I don't think Shigezane was holding one when he dragged me to the rooftop.

"I forgot it." I forgot how stressful it was reminding Shigzane to bring what he needed. No wonder he seemed so extra fired up today.

"You want?"

"Yes!" As Shigezane's green eyes sparkled with hunger. I thought I saw something moving behind Shigezane's back.

I blinked.

' _Was it just me?_ ' My eyes narrowed at Shigezane. ' _Or did Shigezane-kun have a tail for split second?_ '

...I must be seeing things now.

"A-Ah! Hey! Don't take all of it!"

"You're the one who offered it in the first place!"

"I'm taking it back!"

"Nooo! I want it! I want it!"

"Hey! Stop it!" The next thing I knew, Shigezane and I were having a tug of war with my lunch box.

"Let go!"

"You let go!"

And soon...

"...What's with all of this noise?"

Masamune's sudden arrival surprised the both of us so much.

"Agh?!" The next thing I knew, Shigezane immediately released my lunch box. But since he released it so suddenly, my body teetered forward.

"Uwah!" A loud thump sounded.

And before I knew it.

My lunchbox was sandwiched between Shigezane's and my stomach.

I collapsed right on top of him. Like a sumo wrestler claiming victory.

Except I wasn't claiming victory.

"My lunch!" The trophy was splattered all over Shigezane's school uniform and mine's. "Shigezane-kun, you idiot!"

And soon I was overwhelmed with the intent of bonking Shigezane's head with my currently empty lunchbox.

"Ah stop! Agh! Ouch! Stop!"

"Give me back the lunch my father made meeeeee!" I yelled out loud as I continued slamming my lunchbox at Shigezane's head.

"Masamune, save me!"

"...You deserve that." Masamune ignored Shigezane's plea for help.

"Traitor!"

"You're the one at fault this time Shigezane-kun! I'm telling Kojuro-san on you!"

"Nooooooooo!"

Although I'm glad Shigezane and Masamune are with me this time. However I can't help but feel overwhelmed by every single new problem they add on to my high school life.

In fact...right after we changed into our P.E. uniforms and entered class together.

I was immediately questioned by Anju.

"Nozomi-chan...where did you go?"

"I...I was with the transfer student." Against my will if I might add.

"Is that so? You should've taken him with us then, Nozomi-chan. After all he's your boyfriend."

I sweated the instant I heard her call Shigezane my boyfriend.

"N-No we're not in that kind of relationship Anju-chan." Reminding her over and over again. "Shigezane-kun is just a friend."

"Friend." I stiffened the moment I heard Anju's voice.

There was something odd with the way she said that.

"Anju-chan?"

Wearing a smile I wasn't familiar with, Anju soon added on. "How about we have a talk later Nozomi-chan?"

My lips formed a thin line as I hide my clenched hands underneath my desk.

"...Why can't you tell me now?" You make it sound like you're planning something behind my back.

"Because...it seems like I need to remind you something."

A chill ran down my spine.

I feel uneasy.

"Heeeeey." Snapping me out of my thoughts, I find Shigezane leaning close. "You alright there?"

I...I want to say something back to Anju...but Shigezane was here.

' _And I want to handle my own problems by myself_.' I can't make Shigezane get involved with everything I do.

I sighed to myself.

"I'm fine Shigezane-kun." Shifting my gaze back to the board, Shigezane frowned at me.

"You don't seem fine at all." He muttered to himself.

' _Masamune is a prefect at this school. He might have more freedom to roam around the school grounds than I do...I think he'd be able to handle what that girl is plotting_.' Shigezane eyed Anju.

' _Whatever you're planning...I'm not going to let you back stab someone I care for.'_  If only he could change into his wolf form, Shigezane would not hesitate in breaking Arisugawa's phone.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

' _Stupid peace treaty_.'


End file.
